


Lovely dirty words

by Cosmic_Calico



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gul Dukat - Freeform, Rough Sex, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Calico/pseuds/Cosmic_Calico
Summary: "You’ve been fantasizing about this for so long, your lust so strong that you took a job at a cardassian station, just to be surrounded by the objects of your desire, namely cardassian males. Ever since you first laid your eyes on a tall, strong and handsome cardassian you knew what’s been missing in your life."A lucky young woman will have her greatest wish and desire granted by non other than Gul Dukat himself
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	Lovely dirty words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlade/gifts).



> A tribute to BrokenBlade, the best writer of yummy Dukat fan fiction. You have saved my dirty mind so many times.
> 
> English is not my first language and I'm sorry for possible mistakes in grammar and spelling

You watch the dark, infinite space outside the viewport, a view that’s truly humbling. So dark, but also so bright. The view is nothing new to you, but you can never really get used to it. Just the stars that can be seen right now is more than you could ever hope to be able to count. You once heard a quote that the universe is under no obligation to make sense to you and you find that oddly soothing. Maybe you think too much? 

But right now you couldn't care less about the exceptional view outside, something else is in your field of vision, standing in front of the viewport and being so much more interesting than anything out there. At this moment the only thing on your mind is that exceptional bum, no that sounds silly, that exceptional, perfect and sexy ass. And the legs, oh those long, slender but clearly strong and muscular legs. 

He knows that you’re admiring him, he does not need to look at you to know that. The small, almost inaudible little sighs and the feeling of your gaze on his back is more than enough to let him know that you like what you see. 

You watch him slowly sipping on his bajoran spring wine, trying to imagine those lips anywhere on your body instead of the edge of the glass. Lips that you want to kiss, lick and maybe even bite. But you also want him to speak, to hear his sensual voice, see his lips form words, dirty lovely words directed to you and only you. 

Putting down your wine glass on the little table next to the loveseat you’re lounging on, you instinctively move one hand down your body, wanting to ease the throbbing between your legs. He quickly but gracefully turns around, gives you a disapproving look and starts to slowly walk towards you. 

“I can’t recall that I gave you permission to touch yourself?” He says with a tone that makes you feel like a reprimanded child, caught doing something very forbidden and he is disappointed in you. 

You put your hands on the armrests of the loveseat, squeezing the soft material while biting on your lower lip. Trying to behave for him, be what he wants you to be at this very moment, because you can’t screw this up. Being with him, in his quarters and being at his mercy is a dream coming true.

You’ve been fantasizing about this for so long, your lust so strong that you took a job at a cardassian station, just to be surrounded by the objects of your desire, namely cardassian males. Ever since you first laid your eyes on a tall, strong and handsome cardassian you knew what’s been missing in your life. Why you never felt like your earlier sexual experiences was anything more than just acceptable. Human men never got you aroused, did not really look sexy to you and even when you tried to conjure up something truly erotic in your mind you simply could not get it right. Until you saw a cardassian man in real life, then it just clicked for you.  
Your nights since then have been filled with fantasies and dreams about muscular men with neck ridges and grey skin. But you wanted the real thing, you needed to feel those ridges, trace every one of them with your fingers and lips. And most of all you wanted to see, taste and feel cardassian dick, just the thought of it made you dizzy. 

But you have been picky, wanting to save your first time with a cardassian for someone special. Having waited so long, you wanted it to live up to your dreams, not just get it done with. And now you were here, with him! The one that in your opinion is the prime example of cardassian men, Gul Dukat. 

He’s eyeing your body that is spread out on the loveseat, making you aware of the fact that you are actually completely naked. A peculiar little request that he made after the two of you had shared a glass or two of wine after arriving at his quarters. He’s still fully clothed, except from his armour that he took off earlier. But he’d been watching you while you stripped your clothes off, sipping his wine, one leg crossed over the other and looking like he was in control of the entire universe. When all your clothes were on the floor he ordered you to lay down on the loveseat and then simply got up and turned his back to you, gazing out and making you wait for it. You guessed that he wanted to tease you and show you that he’s the one in control, this evening was on his terms and you needed to abide by that if he was going to give you what you so desperately craved for. 

“Such an impatient girl, so eager and willing.” He slightly shakes his head and smirks.  
“A human taking a job at a cardassian station, how strange, probably unheard of. Why not just apply to Starfleet if you want to see the universe?” His eyes meet yours and you know that he does not require an answer, he’s simply voicing what goes through his mind. Your eyes and the look on your face gives him all the answers he needs to figure you out. He’s so close to you now, standing in front of the loveseat, swirling the wine in his glass and giving you the sexiest little smile. 

The heat building up in the lower part of your abdomen spreads through your body like a drug, a drug of pure horniness. Please touch me! Let me touch you! Let me discover every inch of your body and give you pleasure in any way that you desire. Just use my body! Your mind screams, your desires clawing your insides. You need him so badly but you don’t know for how long you can be still and obedient. 

“Oh, human males not enough for you? How interesting.” Oh his voice is so smooth, drawing out every word and feeling them on his tongue.  
“Have you ever had a cardassian before?”  
You shake your head and look at him with pleading eyes, wanting him to know just how much you want him, no, not just want, you need him. 

“And now you want a first taste? To indulge in your deepest desires and fantasies?  
Then be a good girl and spread your legs for me. Show me how much you want to experience the difference between humans and cardassians. I know that I’m quite eager to explore that lovely human body of yours.”

Keeping your hands off the armrests, even if you instinctively want to bring them up and cover your blushing face, you take a deep breath and spread your legs to the Gul in front of you. You nervously look for any signs of disapproval, but you cannot see any, instead he tilts his head slightly to the side, smiles and puts his glass next to yours. 

Gracefully he kneels in front you, not looking away from your now exposed sex that he now has a clear and close view of. Just him looking at your now sooking pussy makes it throbb, the muscles contracting without you doing anything. He brings his face even closer, so much that you can feel his breath on the skin of your most intimate parts.  
“Hmm, so this is how a human woman smells, most enticing.” 

This is bliss and torture at the same time. His breath on you makes you even wetter, your clit so swollen it almost hurts. Dukat inhales your scent, taking his time to sense all the nuances of the pussy juices flowing from you. His quite large regal nose brushes against the hairs on your mound. You cannot help but to let out a small little whimper amidst your low moans. Your hips move up towards his face, a plea from your horny body that’s screaming for his touch.  
Dukats hand is quickly on your hip, a grip stronger than anything you felt from human hands, his nails digging into your skin.  
“Such an impatient little horny human. It’s flattering but I want you to know that I’m in charge, and don’t believe for a second that I’m not serious. Do you understand?”

“Yes I understand, please, I will behave.” Your voice low and raspy as your lower lip trembles, not out of fear of him but of him getting up and telling you to leave. 

He slightly eases his grip on your hip, gives you an approving nod, he believes you. You will be a good girl for him, he knows you wouldn't risk your chance to fulfill your fantasies. His other hand reaches for his glass of wine, but instead of drinking he pours a little of it in your belly button. Before you can react to this unexpected action he starts to lap up the pooling wine. His tongue is long, and he takes his time. The wine starts to run down your belly towards your mound and to your delight he follows the little stream of wine with his lovely tongue.  
“Seems like I made a mess, how unbecoming me.” He licks up the last of the wine and then it happens, he drags his tongue over your slick, soaking wet folds. “Oh, I think I might be responsible for the mess here as well. Such a tasty, willing and wet cunt you have my dear. The taste of you is intoxicating.” 

That skilled tongue continues to explore you with slow, sensual laps until he finally reaches your swollen clit, now so sensitive that you gasp when the tip of his tongue circles it. You close your eyes, trying to relax to savour every little stroke you feel. Your moans get louder and you’re almost panting with arousal, just a bit more and you will cum. But then he suddenly stops, no warning, no slowing down and the loss of his touch on your sex is almost unbearable. When you open your eyes he looks you straight in the eyes and you cannot help to feel like you’re his prey. He puts his large hands on your thighs and moves his lower body closer to yours.  
“It seems like your impatience is rubbing off on me, or it just might be that I’m quite curious at this point. You’ve been good, a bit too eager but I cannot blame you for that.” He says with a smirk on his lips. 

You spread your legs even wider, lick your lips and look at him with eyes glistening with raw, primitive desire for his cock.  
“I’m yours to take, to use in any way you desire. I was yours the moment you laid your eyes on me.” the words of your complete surrender to him, because in this moment nothing beside this man matters to you. 

“I know my dear, and believe me, I will remember those words.” He opens his trousers and takes out his long, thick cock and you let out a moan just by the sight of him. This is what you’ve been fantasizing about, and this one is even better in every way than the pictures hidden in a secret folder on your computer. You suspect that he is well endowed even for a cardassian. 

Wanting to touch him and even taste him the way he tasted you, you start to get up but he pushes you back with a strong hand. He keeps his hand on your abdomen, making it clear that you are not to move under any circumstances. His other hand takes his hard cock and strokes your wet folds, rubbing the head against your overly sensitive clit.  
And then, you feel the tip at your entrance, and you start to get worried. Can you really take all of him without him preparing you with his fingers first. It will hurt, you’re sure of it, but somehow that makes it even more arousing. Dukat will truly claim your pussy as his. 

Slowly he enters you, making you feel how your pussy tries to adjust to how large and hard he is. The pain just amplifies your pleasure, tears run down your cheeks but it’s not tears of pain but of happiness and satisfaction. When he has filled you completely you know that you can never go back to fucking humans.

“Oh you feel so good my dear, so tight and wet around me. Such a good girl at taking cardassian cock, I'm so proud of you.” Dukat whispers as he starts to move inside you, thrusting deep and without mercy. “I’m gonna fuck you hard girl. I know that you want this and so do I. Let’s not pretend that you’re the type that will break from a good hard fuck. I can already feel how your pussy is throbbing around me, begging me to make you cum around me.”

You hear him, but the feeling of being pounded by his ridged cardassian hardness overwhelms you completely. Suddenly one of his hands grabs a hold of your hair, the other one pinches one of your hard nipples. He pulls you up by the hair and then his lips meet yours. Two tongues exploring each other, trying to fuck the other ones mouth. Dukat gives your lips small little bites while he fucks you so deep and hard that you almost screams into his mouth. You dare to put your arms around him, pulling him close to you, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. 

His cock now gets even harder and by the way he now thrusts into you with abandon you know he’s close and so are you. The moment when you feel his cock twitching inside you and filling you with his hot cardassian seed your muscles convulses around him in the strongest orgasm of your life. His lips leave yours and he throws back his head and lets out a moan so loud and deep it sounds like a roar. 

Your climax almost makes you pass out, feeling completely satisfied and happy even if your lips have been bitten, your hair pulled and your pussy so sore that you will probably walk with wide steps for days. 

When he pulls out you can feel his cum running out of you, it’s so much, the stain on the loveseat will be huge you think with a smile. And then the realization that you’re not on any birth control hits you. You sit up and try to reach for your clothes.

“I would prefer If you stayed naked, I very much like to admire your curvy human body.” He says when he sees what you’re trying to do. 

“I need to get home now, it’s best if I take a morning after pill as soon as possible. I’ve heard that cardassians are quite fertile compared to humans.” you say trying to not look at him. Doing that will make it even harder for you to leave but you need to hurry. Humans and cardassians are compatible and after you read about how extremely fertile cardassian men are, you can't understand why you didn’t take precautions. Dukat grabs you by your arm, not hard but firm and smiles.  
“You’re not going anywhere my dear. I will send for your things and you can quit that silly job of yours. And do not dare to not accept my seed.” Dukat whispers in your ear while he lovingly caresses your cheek.


End file.
